1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to locking pliers and more particularly to a pair of locking pliers with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A pair of typical locking pliers is shown in FIG. 11 and comprises a first handle unit 1, a stationary jaw 3 pivotably secured to the first handle unit 1, a second handle unit 2 pivotably secured to the stationary jaw 3, a slide bar 4 extending outwardly laterally from a forward end of the second handle unit 2, a movable jaw 5 slidably mounted on the slide bar 4, and a self-adjusting locking unit (not numbered) interconnected between the first and second handle units 1, 2.
In use, the jaws 3, 5 are opened a sufficient distance by sliding the movable jaw 5 along the slide bar 4. Next, an object is placed between the jaws 3, 5. Next, squeeze the first and second handle units 1, 2 together to lock the jaws 3, 5 onto the gripped object.
However, the conventional locking pliers suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, the slide bar 4 can cause inconvenience in storage and transportation. Moreover, it is visually unattractive. Further, it is not suitable to be used in areas to which access is difficult or in which there is limited clearance. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.